


For Friends

by Blind_Shot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends Fanzine, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Daily Log *****: For FriendsIt seems my friends have been very troubled lately, I hope I can help them out! I also gave another try at poetry though, I don't think poetry is for me.
Kudos: 4





	For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the [Apex Legends Fanzine](https://twitter.com/jyborgs/status/1320901741257367553) I was a part of!

Hi! 

Marvin again and it seems my friends have gotten a bit upset lately. Much has been going on these past few seasons and I think having something like a party or a little hang out would help to alleviate the tension. I've heard giving people massages would ease their bodies but I don't think I should give my friends massages, the last time I did that I was fired from my job. I hope that they all will enjoy this party, I'll be making all of the crowd's favorites. Leviathan stew, Mirage’s pork chops, red velvet cake, everything I know that they all will enjoy. 

I know it’ll be hard to get everyone in the same room. The last time that happened, everyone was talking at the same time and the atmosphere was very hostile. I do hope I’m able to do this, I know how hard it is to make friends. Well, time to go shopping for the ingredients and supplies. Oh! I think I’m getting better at poetry, here’s another one. 

_ There once was a friendly robot  _ _  
_ _ Who has made lots of friends  _ _  
_ _ He tries real hard at everything he does  _ _  
_ _ Even things on the weekends  _

_ He has been called different things  _ _  
_ _ Like an appliance or a refrigerator  _ _  
_ _ Things that aren’t true  _ _  
_ _ Cause he’s searching for his creator  _

_ There are lots of things he likes to do  _ _  
_ _ Ziplining is quite fun!  _ __  
_ But finding things that rhyme  _ _  
_ __ Friend, that isn’t quite fun


End file.
